memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Dictum Factum/Act Three
ACT THREE Fade in EXT-SPACE The Archer enters orbit around Earth. TAYLOR'S (VO): Military Log supplemental. We've arrived at Earth after hearing what happened to Admiral Nakamura, (beat) I've had the remains beamed up to the ship for Doctor Carlson to run scans on them. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson runs scans on the remains and then closes his medical tricorder. CARLSON (CMO, Sighs): I examined the remains, (beat) and it's no denying it they belong to Admiral Nakamura. Taylor leans forward and not happy about it. TAYLOR (Worried): What did this? Steve thinks. CARLSON (CMO): My guess it would of been a phaser set on maximum setting, (beat) it's the only thing that I can think of that can do this kind of damage. Martin looks at the remains. MARTIN (Worried): (To Taylor) I'll take Sito to the Admiral's office and scan the office for the weapon. Taylor nods and Martin leaves sickbay. INT-ADMIRAL'S NAKAMURA OFFICE Martin and Sito materialized in the Admiral's office and they take out their tricorders and starts scanning for the weapon. MARTIN (Annoyed): Anything Sito? Sito is still scanning where she's at. SITO: Nothing yet John so what are we looking for? Martin is scanning. MARTIN (Smiles): Whatever we can use to help Kyle in this upcoming trial, (beat) and that he didn't do it. Sito moves her tricorder to the holo-camera, and it beeps rapidly. SITO (Surprised): John I think I found something. Martin walks over to her. MARTIN: What did you find? SITO (Smiles): It's a holo-camera. Martin scans it. MARTIN (Smiles); It has a recording in it, (beat) download it and save it we'll need it if we're gonna help Kyle out. She starts downloading the camera. CUT TO: INT-STARBASE COURT ROOM The room has been set up for a hearing. The large conference table is gone and replaced with smaller tables for the judge, defense, prosecution and a witness chair. Flags of the Federation and Starfleet stand off to one side. An antique ship's bell sits on the judge's table. Sitting in the judge's chair is Starfleet ADMIRAL T'LARA, an older female Vulcan in dress uniform. At the prosecution table sits a human female named Areel Shaw named after her great-great grandmother. At the defense table are TAYLOR and Clarkson, both in dress uniforms. T'Lara strikes the bell three times to open the hearing. T'LARA: This hearing will come to order. It will determine if Kyle Clarkson should be charged with the death of Vice Admiral Nakamura, (to Shaw) Advocate Shaw you may present your case. Advocate Shaw gets up from her chair. SHAW: Thank you Admiral. She picks up the PADD on her table. SHAW: (Re: PADD) I've been reviewing the reports of Doctor Carlson, (beat) as well as the reports from the security guards that found the Admiral's remains. And I don't believe any of the reports from them I am here to prove that this man who dishonorably discharged from Starfleet for the death of one thousand two hundred fifty-four Bolian colonists and is now responsible for the death of Vice Admiral Nakamura did he want revenge for being discharged or was he just frustrated with Starfleet that's what I'm here to determine. Shaw sits back into her chair as Captain Taylor gets up. TAYLOR (Sighs): (To Admiral T'Lara) Admiral what miss Shaw failed to mention is that mister Clarkson was requested by Fleet Admiral Samuels to meet with Admiral Nakamura to appeal the charges that he had on him in his young Starfleet Career when he was working with Starfleet Corp of Engineers, (beat) that's why he was requested here to Earth to hear about the appeal of the Charges and hopefully regain his Starfleet career at the rank he held when he was dishonorably discharged and I am here to prove that he is innocent for the death of Admiral Nakamura. Taylor sits back down. T'LARA: I will hear formal evidence beginning tomorrow afternoon at fifteen hundred hours. She strikes the bell three times. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is in orbit around Earth. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Commander Williams is reviewing the holo-camera recording that Commander Martin and Ensign Sito retrieved the footage from Admiral Nakamura's office, as Taylor walks into the room. TAYLOR: (To Williams) Report Commander? Williams leans back in her chair. WILLIAMS (Sighs): I've reviewed the footage backwards, forward, left, right, side to side but there's no sign of it being messed with by anyone, (beat) there's no denying it Captain he may of killed Admiral Nakamura. TAYLOR (Sighs): Keep at it anything you can find will be very helpful for Mister Clarkson. Taylor leaves. INT-CORRIDOR Taylor is walking through the corridor, when Areel shows up. SHAW: Captain (hands over a PADD) the witnesses I intend to call. TAYLOR: (Glances at PADD) Thank you. Their walking through the corridor. SHAW (Smiles): You're very confident that he's innocent. Taylor presses the panel on the wall next to the turbo-lift. TAYLOR (Sighs): Mister Clarkson is innocent end of story. The turbo-lift doors opened and Taylor walks into the lift and the doors closed. INT-STARBASE COURTROOM Everyone is in there places....Admiral T'Lara, Taylor, and Clarkson. Shaw on her feet, a Starfleet PADD in her hand. SHAW: (Re: PADD) I've studied Mister Clarkson's service record, as well as the reports from his former CO on the Starship Repulse. And I believe that Kyle is a honorable man but what was the motivation for him to murder Vice Admiral Nakamura, (beat) did he want revenge or something? Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR(Annoyed): Admiral if there are no facts in dispute, then we should focus on restoring his career not blaming him for a murder that he didn't commit. Shaw walks over to her. SHAW (Annoyed): You need to learn about who you're helping Captain! A long beat as T'Lara considers the arguments. T'Lara: Mister Clarkson's motives are relevant. I will allow it but only as long as logic permits. SHAW: (nods) I bow to your judgement Admiral. T'LARA: You may call your first witness. CUT TO: INT-STARBASE COURTROOM A few hours later Lieutenant Kara Carlson is sitting at the witness stand. SHAW: Now Lieutenant you've been the conn officer onboard this ship since she launched is that correct? CARLSON (Conn Officer): Yes, ma'am. Shaw walks to the table and gets a PADD. SHAW (Smiles): Lieutenant are you aware of the Bolian Incident that claimed the lives of one thousand two hundred fifty-four Bolian men, women, and children were killed. Carlson looks at the PADD. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (re: PADD) Yes I am well aware of the incident my brother was apart of the relief team sent to the planet after the radiation subsided, (beat) they found no survivors. Shaw pulls back. SHAW (Annoyed): (Sighs) No further questions your honor. Taylor is stunned as Kyle just sits there. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A Starfleet Recon probe is patrolling along sector 001, and is taken out by a Jem'hadar heavy cruiser. (End of Act Three, Fade out)